urapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aphrodite Under Fire
"Aphrodite Under Fire" is the lead single by alternative-rock duo Dresden & Bareilles for their second studio album 150 dB. The single was released on March 28, 2011. It is the duo's first release under their own label, Blacklight Records. The single became the group's seventh top 5 hit, charting at #3. Reception The single was well recieved by critics. The inclusion of a gothic choir in the bridge and heavy-hitting guitars were heavily complimented. Tracklisting Promo CD # Aphrodite Under Fire (Rock Mix) # Aphrodite Under Fire (Mainstream Mix) CD1 # Aphrodite Under Fire # Hell-A # Schrodinger's Catalyst CD2 # Aphrodite Under Fire # Prime Sinister (Live Acoustic @ Federation Square) # Intravenous (Demo Version) # Aphrodite Under Fire (Blue Stahli Remix) # Aphrodite Under Fire (Death Of A Goddess Mix) iTunes exclusive digital EP # Aphrodite Under Fire # Hell-A # Intravenous (Demo Version) # Aphrodite Under Fire (Diskonnekted Mix) # Aphrodite Under Fire (Hyperactive Remix) # Aphrodite Under Fire (Phil Ber Blazing Summer Mix) Music Video The video opens to a couple of metal coffins being tossed into the ocean. The men who tossed the boxes in the water walk away, and the camera follows the boxes down into the water. We can see windows in the coffins, and we see Dresden & Bareilles battered and bruised within them; seemingly unconscious. The opening chords of ‘Aphrodite Under Fire’ creep in, and the duo abruptly awaken. We see them inside the coffins, bound in straitjackets and struggling to get loose. They can sense the presence of the evil Aphrodite, who has reached the city limits and is now wandering through the streets. A boat is seen out trawling the ocean where the duo’s coffins have been dropped, and we see them being hoisted out from the sea floor as the main song starts. Meanwhile, Aphrodite is standing on the balcony at some hotel function. She is looking on and smiling at the crowd that has gathered just to see and honour her. Back with the metal coffins, an unidentified person is now using a blowtorch to cut them open and let the band out. We see the hinges being removed from the metal coffins, and the lids being lifted off. While Gabriel and Jean-Luc are being freed from their straitjackets, Aphrodite is addressing the gathered crowd offering them words of peace and love. Her audience appears enraptured with her. Back on the boat and free from their straitjackets, Gabriel and Jean-Luc awaken and climb out of their coffins. The people who freed Gabriel and Jean-Luc have a car ready for them; Jean-Luc helps the somewhat weaker Gabriel into the car, and then gets behind the wheel himself, and they drive off in search of Aphrodite. The goddess is meanwhile speaking to her captivated audience, drawing them in deeper with her speech. We see her image being broadcast on TV sets around the world, but Aphrodite’s speech is cut short when Gabriel and Jean-Luc enter the hotel foyer from the outside entrance. With the duo and Aphrodite now together in the same place at the same time, we see Aphrodite’s true face – rotten and maggot-infested. As it turns out, Gabriel and Jean-Luc have power over Aphrodite, as their presence sparks a change in the goddess, meaning that not only do we see her true face, but so do the congregated crowd, who panic and run away from the hotel while Gabriel and Jean-Luc are stuck in the middle of all the chaos, watching Aphrodite’s transformation. True face revealed, Aphrodite escapes to the streets; where chaos is happening all around her since she’s been exposed. Gabriel and Jean-Luc aren’t finished with Aphrodite though, as they’ve followed her into the chaos to confront her. Aphrodite isn’t going down without a fight though, using what’s left of her godly strength to send Gabriel flying over the rail of the bridge, landing on the hood of a car below. Aphrodite picks up an abandoned car from the bridge, lifts it over her head and throws it down on top of Gabriel, who barely manages to move in time before the car he landed on is crushed. The falling car takes a power line with it causing sparks and a miniature explosion when the two cars collide. Aphrodite jumps down to where Gabriel is and approaches him, prepared to strike him while he’s down. Gabriel grabs a couple of broken power lines off the road and shocks Aphrodite, sending her flying backwards. While Aphrodite is distracted, this has given Jean-Luc a chance to catch to them, sneak up behind Aphrodite and punch his fist through Aphrodite’s head. As she is made up of maggots, this kills her. The image pulls back to show the action being played on a TV screen. When the song ends, the TV explodes before the video cuts to black. Chart Performance With a lot of anticipation towards the new single and album, many considered the track to be a contender for the #1 position. The track was released against two other artists from Blacklight, and charted at #3, behind Candi's debut single That's Hot and Emily Henning's single Blush (Response). With first week sales of 71,838 the track was still a big hit. It also peaked at #2 on the download chart and #10 on the Airplay chart. Chart Run * Week 1: #3 - 71,838 * Week 2: #4 - 59,391 * Week 3: #7 - 48,554 * Week 4: #14 - 25,023 * Week 5: #16 - 23,444 * Week 6: #17 - 22,353 * Week 7: #26 - 10,729 * Week 8: #36 - 3,214 * Week 9: #31 - 7,045 TOTAL: 271,591 Category:2011 singles